Thûtsc
Information Thûtsc (IPA: ðuːtʃ) is a constructed language that could be used as an auxiliary language. Its main goal is to show how Limburgish would have looked like if Limburg had been an independent country. Largely based on Old (South) East Lower Franconian, though there are many loanwords from Modern Limburgish that are not found in older texts and Old English. Alphabet It has less letters than modern Limburgish, but more than old. A Â AE B C D E Ê ÊA EI ÊI ÊO F G H I Î L M N O Ô ÔE ÔU P QU R S T TH U Û ÛA W Y Z Other letters like AA ÂA AEA EA EIA ÊIA ÊOA IA ÎA OA ÔA ÔEA ÔUA UA YA can also occur, due to inflections. Phonology Sound and letter often agree. There are several diphthongs like oːu̯ (ôu), eːo̯ (êo) and uːa̯ (ûa). There are long closed front vowels, i (î), and both long and short closed back vowelsân ga aftarcanta, u and uː (u and û) There also is a central front vowel, ɪ (i). The mid vowels are e (e), eː (ê), ə (a ~ e), o (o) and oː (ô). There are also open vowels like æː (ae), ɐ (a ~ e), ɑ (a) and a (â). A very rare vowel is ʊ (mostly written as u) For consonants see this table. v is an allophone of f, z of s, ʒ of ʃ, ç and x of h, ɲ and ŋ of n, ð of θ and ʁ of r. Sometimes even j is an allophone of g. ʔ occurs when two words are placed together, like tha âfant or falla ongar nâma ût. /h/ is pronounced as h or ç and x. /sc/ as sk or ʃ. Grammar Nouns Nouns can have three genders, namely masculine, feminine and neuter. There are two grammatical numbers, singular and plural, though sometimes dual occurs too. There are six cases, grouped in two. Group one is the "daily" group, nominative, genitive, and accusative. Group two is the "occasional" group, dative, locative and vocative. Cases are marked with case endings and articles are (sometimes) used. * gast meaning person or guest is a masculine word. * sprâca meaning language is a feminine word. * cind meaning child is a neuter word. A diminutive could be made using (-a) ca(-), placed behind the root. Other possible suffixes should be placed behind ca-''. :''gast -> gasta ca :sprâcan -> sprâca can :cindar -> cinda car Pronouns There are different pronouns. Personal and reflexive First for the first person (I, me, we, us, myself, ourselves) Now for the second person (thou, thee, ye, you, theeself, yourselves) Last for the third person, masculine (he, they, him, them, himself, theirselves), feminine (she, they, her, them, herself, theirselves) and neuter (it, they, it, them, itself, theirselves). Interrogative *''' = Inflected like an adjective. * wen = when * wêtha = why * wî = how * wîfil = how much * wîspât = what time Demonstrative Possessive Adjectives # gôd means good Comparison is made using ''-ar'' and ''-ast'' # âld - âldar - âldast (old, elder, eldest) # hôh - hôhar - hôhast (high, higher, highest) # beingibrôcan - beingibrôcanar - beingibrôcanast (with a broken leg - with an even more broken leg - with the most broken leg) Some adejctives are irregular. # gôd - better - betst (good, better, best) # fôl/fîl/mêda - mêdar - mêdast (much/many - more - most) Articles There's no plural for 'ein'. git etc is used when preceded by a preposition. Verbs There are two types of verbs. Côrtclanca Côrtclancawircwordar (short vowel verbs) have, as the name states, a short vowel (a, ae, e, ei, i, o, u, y) Lancclanca Lancclancawircwordar (long vowel verbs) have, as the name states, a long vowel (â, ê, êi, êo, î, ô, ôu, û, ûa) Strong verbs There are several strong verbs. The most important ones are noted here: '''class one * biswîcan - biswêc - biswêcan (to collapse) * bîtan - bêt - gibêtan (to bite) * blîcan - blêc - giblêcan (to seem) * blîfan - blêf - giblêfan (to stay) * cnîpan - cnêp - gicnêpan (to pinch) * drîfan - drêf - gidrêfan (to float) * frîgan - frêg - gifrêgan (to make love to) * glîdan - glêd - giglêdan (to glide) * grîpan - grêp - gigrêpan (to grasp) * lîdan - lêd - gilêdan (to suffer) * lîcan - lêc - gilêcan (to resemble) * rîdan - rêd - girêdan (to drive, to ride) * rîsan - rês - girêsan (to raise) * scînan - scên - giscênan (to shine) * scîtan - scêt - gescêtan (to shit) * scrîfan - scrêf - giscrêfan (to write) * slîpan - slêp - gislêpan (to sharpen) * slîtan - slêt - gislêtan (to tear, to wear down) * smîtan - smêt - gismêtan (to throw) * snîdan - snêd - gisnêdan (to cut) * splîtan - splêt - gisplêtan (to split) * strîdan - strêd - gistrêdan (to fight) * swîgan - swêg - giswêgan (to be silent) * wîcan - wêc - giwêcan (to yield, to recede, to disappear) * wîtan - wêt - giwêtan (to blame) * wîsan - wês - giwêsan (to point) class two * bêdan - bâd - gibôdan (to offer) * bêran - bâr - gibôran (to bear, to carry) * bifêlan - befâl - bifôlan (to order) * brêcan - brâc - gibrôcan (to break) * bûgan - bâg - gibôgan (to bend) * bwêgan - bwâg - bwôgan (to move) * cêsan - câs - gicôsan (to chose) * drûpan - drâp - gidrôpan (to drip) * dûcan - dâc - gidôcan (to dive) * firlêran - firlâr - firlôran (to lose) * flêgan - flâg - giflôgan (to fly) * frêran - frâr - gifrôran (to freeze) * gêtan - gât - gigôtan (to pour) * ginêtan - ginât - ginôtan (to enjoy) * lêgan - lâg - gilôgan (to lie) * scêtan - scât - giscôtan (to shoot) * sêdan - sâd - gisôdan (to sow) * slûtan - slât - gislôtan (to close) * sprêcan - sprâc- gisprôcan (to speak) * stêcan - stâc - gistôcan (to prick, to sting) * stêlan - stâl - gistôlan (to steal) * sûpan - sâp - gisôpan (to swig) * sûgan - sâg - gisôgan (to suck) * swêran - swâr - giswôran (to swear) * tûnan - tân - gitônan (to show) * wêgan - wâg - giwôgan (to weigh) * weggan - wâg - giwôgan (to blow, to flutter, to fan) class three * biginnan - bigan - bigôs (to begin) * bindan - band - gibôndan (to bind) * cinnan ** côn: côs - gicôs (to know) ** can: can - gicôs (to be able to) * clincan - clanc - giclôncan (to sound) * climman - clam - giclômman (to climb) * crimpan - cramp - gicrômpan (to shrink) * dirfan - darf - gidôrs (to dare) * drincan - dranc - gidrôncan (to drink) * dwingan - dwang - gidwôngan (to force) * hilpan - halp - gihôlpan (to help) * milcan - malc - gimôlcan (to milk) * môgan - mah - gimôgan (to may) * môtan - mat - gimôs (to have to) * nimman - nam - ginômman (to take) * sincan - sanc - gisôncan (to sink) * sindan - sand - gisôndan (to send) * singan - sang - gisôngan (to sing) * smiltan - smalt - gismôltan (to melt) * spinnan - span - gispônnan (to spin) * springan - sprang - gisprôngan (to jump) * stincan - stanc - gistôncan (to smell bad) * stirfan - starf - gistôrfan (to die) * swillan - swal - giswôllan (to swell) * swimman - swam - giswômman (to swim) * tincan - tanc - gitôncan (to appear) * fihtan - faht - gifôhtan (to fight) * findan - fand - gifôndan (to find) * flihtan - flaht - giflôhtan (to fleed) * willan - wal - giwôllan (to want) * windan - wand - giwôndan (to wind) * winnan - wan - giwônnan (to win) * wirpan - warp - giwôrpan (to throw) class four * êtan - ât - ginêtan (to eat) * bêdan - bâd - gibêdan (to pray) * firgêtan - firgât - firgêtan (to forget) * firêtan - firât - firêtan (to fret, to grub) * gêfan - gâf - gigêfan (to give, to donate) * ginêsan - ginâs - ginêsan (to heal) * lêsan - lâs - gilêsan (to read) * mêtan - mât - gimêtan (to measure) class five * bikôman - bikôm/biquam - bikôman (to get, to receive) * drâgan - drôg - gidrâgan (to carry) * fâran - fôr - gifâran (to sail, to fare) * frâgan - frôg - gifrâgan (to ask) * gâgan - gôg - gigâgan (to hunt) * grâfan - grôf - gigrâfan (to dig) * kôman - kôm/quam - gikôman (to come) * lâdan - lôd - gilâdan (to load) * râdan - rôd - girâdan (to guess) class six * baccan - bêc - gibaccan (to bake) * blâsan - blês - giblâsan (to blow) * briwwan - brêw - gibriwwan (to brew) * dôn - dêd - gidôn (to do) * fallan - fêl - gifallan (to fall) * fangan - fêng - gifangan (to catch) * hâldan - hêld - gihâldan (to make it, to keep) * hangan - hêng - gihangan (to hang) * heitan - hêt - giheitan (to be named) * lâtan - lêt - gilâtan (to let) * lôupan - lêp - gilôupan (to walk) * mâlan - mêl - gimâlan (to grind) * rôpan - rêp - girôpan (to scream, to yell) * slâpan - slêp - gislâpan (to sleep) * spîdan - spêd - gispîdan (to vomit) * stôtan - stêt - gistôtan (to push) * wascan - wêsc - giwascan (to wash) class seven * bringan - braht - gibrôht (to bring) * côupan - caht - gicôht (to buy) * plêgan - plaht - giplôht (to commit) * sûcan - saht - gisôht (to search) * thincan - thaht - githôht (to think) * triccan - traht - gitrôht (to pull) irregular * gân - gông - gigangan (to go) * hâban - hat - gihâban (to have) * liggan - lâg - gilêngan (to lay, to put) * rûcan - rôc - girôucan (to smell) * scillan - scôw - giscillat (shall, will) * sên - wôr - giwêst (to be) * siggan - sâg - gisêgan (to say) * sittan - sât - gisêtan (to sit, to set, to put) * slân - slôh - gislâgan (to hit, to beat) * stân - stông - gistân (to stand) * weitan - wis - giweitan (to know) Irregular There are several irregular verbs, sên (to be), hâban (to have), gân - stân - slân (to go, hit, stand), liggan - siggan - sittan (to lay, put, set, place, sit, say) cinnan (to be able to, to know) dôn (to do) and gêfan (to give) sên = to be hâban = to have, to possess gân = to go, to leave * for stân (to stand) replace 'g' by 'st'. The past is stông (1st and 3nd singular, dual and 2nd plural) stôngast (2nd singular) and stôngan (1st and 2nd plural) Past particle is ''gistân. * for slân (to hit, to beat) replace 'g' by 'sl'. The past is slôh (1st and 3nd singular, dual and 2nd plural) slôhst (2nd singular) and slôgan (1st and 2nd plural) Past particle is gislâgan. liggan = to lay, to lay down, to set, to put, to place * For sittan (to sit, to set, to put, to place) replace 'l' and 'g' by 's' and 't'. Past particle is gisêtan. * For siggan (to say, to talk) replace 'l' by 's'. Past particle is gisêgan. cinnan = to be able to cinnan = to know dôn = to do, to make, to create gêfan = to give, to donate Numbers # 1,431,542,456 is thûsanth fêr-hôngarath-ein-ant-drêtih-thûsanth fîf-hôngarath-twê-ant-fêrtih-thûsanth fêr-hôngarath-fîf-ant-sicstih. After each group of three a space should be placed. Conjunctions * âc (but) * ant/anda (and) * bihalf (unless) * bithet (because) * es (whether, like) * if (if) * mer (but) * ôf (whether) * ôthar (or) * sins (since, because) * sô (so) * thet (that) * thôh (though) * wet (what) * wî (how) * wilc (which) * withar (whether) * wô (where) Syntax The syntax of a main clause is as following: * (SUBJECT) VERBS DATIVE OBJECT TIME PLACE ** (Thû) hast gigêfan hir hundan i mêrt in Amsterdam. *** When it was March, you've given her a dog in Amsterdam. The syntax of a subordinate clause is as following: * CONJUNCTION (SUBJECT) DATIVE OBJECT TIME PLACE VERBS ** (Sî) lêfat thî, bithet (thû) hir hundan i mêrt in Amsterdam hast gigêfan. *** She likes you, because when it was March, you've given her a dog in Amsterdam. Another possibility for both a main and a subordinate clause is: * (SUBJECT) OBJECT VERBS CONJUNCTION (SUBJECT) DATIVE OBJECT VERBS TIME PLACE ** (Sî) thî lêfat, bithet (thû) hir hundan hast gigêfan i mêrt in Amsterdam. *** She likes you, because when it was March, you've given her a dog in Amsterdam. Example Pater Noster Ôza Fâthar, thê in Hêmala aer, thîn nâma scillat sên giheiliht. Thîn rîca scillat côman. Thû scillast giscêdan up êrth, sôwî in ga Hêmala. Gêfah ôsam heidan ant wig ant firgêfah ôsas ôsa sculth, sôwî ôuh wêr ân angaras hîna sculth firgêfan Leithah ôs nêt i bicôringa, âc firlôsah ôs quâthas. :Firlôsah ôs Hêr, :allas quâthas. :Gêfah fritha in ôsar dâgar. :Thet wêr, gistûnt thurh Thîn wirmhertihhêda, :thar sunda frî môgan sên :ant bigôdt gêgan allar ônrista: :hôpful wahtanda up Cômst Jêsusas, Firlôssar, Thîna Sôn. :Went Thîns aer Kunincrîca :ant crafta :ant hêrlichêda, :in êwichêda. Sô it wâs. Genesis I 1. Gôd sceppada hêmalan ant êrthan in git biginnan. 2. Êrtha wôr wust ant leithih nû, ant dôncarnissa wôr up âfgrôndan; ant Geist Gôdas swêfada up wâtarar. 3. Ant Gôd sâg: Dâ wâs lêh! ant dâ wêrada lêh. 4. Ant Gôd sêada lêhtan, aer gôd; ant Gôd mâcada sceidingan tiscan lêhtan ant dôncarnissan. 5. Ant Gôd nam lêhtan dâgan, ant nam dôncarnissan nahtan. Wôr âfand giwêst, ant môrgan giwêst then, êirsta dâg. 6. Ant Gôd sâg: Dâ wâs scalta i middanan wâtarar; ant thet mâca sceidingan tiscan wâtarar ant wâtarar! 7. Ant Gôd mâcada thî scalta, ant mâcada sceidingan tiscan wâtarar, thî undar scaltan sênt, ant tiscan wâtarar, thî up scaltan sênt. Ant sô it wâs. 8. Ant Gôd nam scaltan hêmalan. Wôr âfand giwêst, ant môrgan giwêst then, twêda dâg. 9. Ant Gôd sâg: Thet wâtarar fan undar hêmalan in einan burgan cômant, ant thet drôgan wêrat gisêat! ant sô it wâs. 10. Ant Gôd nam drôgan êrthan, ant burgan watarar sêan; ant Gôd sêada, thet it wôr gôd. 11. Ant Gôd sâg: Thet êrtha ûtscêta grâsan, crûdan sêdanda sînas êrthas, frihtbârar tirrê, bêranda frihtar sînas êrthas, in wilcar sâdar bênan, al sînas êrthas! Ant sô it wâs. 12. Ant êrtha bâr grâsan, crûdan sêdanda sînas êrthas, ant frihtbârar tirrê, in wilcar sâdar bênan, al sînas êrthas. Ant Gôd sêada, thet it wôr gôd. 13. Wôr âfand giwêst, ant môrgan giwêst then, thrêda dâg. 14. Ant Gôd sâg: Thet dâ lêhtar in scaltan hêmalar bênan, up mâcan sceidingan tiscan dâgan ant nahtan, ant thet thî sênt fôre têcanar ant fôre tîdar, ant fôre dâgar ant gârar! 15. Ant thet thî lêhtar in scaltan hêmalar bênan, up gêfan lêhtan up êrthan! Ant sô it wâs. 16. Gôd mâcada thî twê grôtar lêhtar then; grôt lêh up rihtan dâgas, lil lêh up rihtan nahtas; mâcada ôuh stirran. 17. Ant Gôd sât thî in scaltan hêmalar, up gêfan lêhtan up êrthan. 18. fôre rihtan up dâgan, ant in nahtan, ant up mâcan sceidingan tiscan lêhtan ant tiscan dôncarnissan. Ant Gôd sêada, thet it wôr gôd. 19. Wôr âfand giwêst, ant môrgan giwêst then, fêrda dâg. 20. Ant Gôd sâg: Thet wâtarar ôfardôndih swirman lêfandar sêlar fôratbringa; ant fôgalar flêgant ôfir êrthan, in scaltan hêmalar! 21. Ant Gôd sceppada grôtar wâlar, ant allar lêfandar sêlar, wilcar in wâtarar ôfardôndih brahtant fôrat, sînas êrthas; ant allar fôgalar mit wennan sînas êrthas. Ant Gôd sêada, thet it wôr gôd. 22. Ant Gôd sêganada thî, sîgganda: Bîth frihtbâr, ant sclittat, ant firfillat wâtarar in sêar; ant fôgalar up êrthan sclitta! 23. Wôr âfand giwêst, ant môrgan giwêst then, fîfda dâg. 24. Ant Gôd sâg: êrtha lêfandar sêlar fôratbringa, sînas êrthas, fêoh, ant crûpanda, ant wild dêr êrthar, sînas êrthas! Ant sô it wâs. 25. Ant Gôd mâcada wildar dêrar sînas êrthas, ant fêar sînas êrthas, ant allar crûpandar dêrar êrthar sînas êrthas. Ant Gôd sêada, thet it wôr gôd. 26. Ant Gôd sâg: ih mînscar mâca, mînas beildas, after mîn siaht; ant thet thî rihtant fiscar in sêar, ant fôgalar in scêan, ant ôfir fêoh, ant ôfir êrthan ant ôfir allar crûpandar dêrar, thî crûpant ôfir êrthan. 27. Ant Gôd sceppada mînscan sînas beildas; hê him beildas Gôdas sceppa; hê thî mînscan ant wîfan sceppa. 28. Ant Gôd sêganada thîn, ant Gôd sâg up thîn: Bîth frihtbâr ant sclittat, ant firfillat êrthan, ant undarwirpat hir, ant hâbat rihtan up fiscar in sêar, ant ôfir fôgalar in scêan, ant ôfir allar dêrar, thî crûpant ôfir êrthan! 29. Ant Gôd sâg: Sêah, hâba uha allar sêdanda crûd gigêfan, thet hîr anda thâ up êrthan aer, ant allar tirrên, in wilcar sêdanda frihtar sênt; wâs uh es spîsar! 30. Âc ân allar dêrar up êrthan, ant allar fôgalar scêar, ant allar crûpandar dêrar up êrthan, wô in ein lêfanda sêla is, hâba gigêfan allar grôn crûd es spîsar. Ant sô it wâs. 31. Ant Gôd sâg al thet hê hat gimact, ant sêat, it wôr bûn gôd. Wôr âfand giwêst, ant môrgan giwêst then, sicsda dâg. See also * Dictionary Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs